Digimon: Digi-Guardians: The Omega Contaigen!
by TheCrypticShadow
Summary: Taking place after the first Digi-Guardians story, but before Digi-Guardians 02, a group of kids must use their skills and techniques they learned with their Digimon to do battle against the corrupted version of Alphamon, known as Omegamon, and save not just their human and Digital World, but all of them from his evil. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A beachball got kicked over them as Jack and Terriermon lay on the beach. Some kids were playing off in the distance. Jack was wearing a swimsuit and his goggles, and Terriermon was wearing some sunglasses that Jack had picked up for him. Meanwhile, in the city, Eric and Ty were off to their own beach with Calumon and DemiDevimon, and Lilian was reading a book with Tantilimon. CK and Kyo were off in the Digital World, helping to fix up a village destroyed during GeneOlypimon's invasion, though they might have gotten a bit distracyed with the Koromon and gotten into a huge game of soccer instead. Miko and Joshua were with their Digimon watching a movie, while Daisy swimming in her pool with Patamon. Everything was right and normal...for now.

"You think we should tell them we are back?" Terry asked as they lied there resting in the sun.

"Are you kiding? This is the most rest we have gotten all week. Lets wait a few days, then go meet them. After all, everyone needs a break once in awhile, and they probably have their hands full with the Digital World" Jack told him.

"Alright, fair enough" Terry mentioned, adjusting his sunglasses. "After all, what is the likelyhood something will happen while we are here?"

The sun was still high in the sky. "Between the two of us, we have enough hope to go around".

* * *

Alphamon chased the dark shadows throughout the dimensional bridge. "I will not permit you to exist here any longer!"

"You might look like Alphamon, but I know what you really are, and where you are really from!" the dark shadow yelled.

"Then I cannot permit you to exist at all!" the supposed Alphamon replied, launching attacks at whatever dark presence he was fighting. However, the dark presence entered a wormhole, appearing in some sort of train station. Alphamon followed him through.

"You really thought you could stop me from getting here?" the dark shadow asked, before becoming a dark form of Alphamon. "I am Omegamon! And I shall not be stopped so easily!"

"I will not let you corrupt this Transfer Station!" Alphamon yelled.

"Well, its too late, because I am already here! Omegapulse!"

Suddenly, Black Spikes sprang out of the transfer station, infecting everything around them. They entrapped Alphamon, keeping him prisoner there.

"Now watch, as I begin taking over every Digital and HUman world, one at a time!"

"Noo...I wont let you...I cant let you..."

"Nothing can stop me now!" Omegamon shouted.

"Not if I warn them first!" Alphamon shouted, sending a beam of energy through a dimensional ripple.

"Who could dare stand up to me?!"

* * *

"Told you they had better hamburgers then hotdogs" Jack told Terry.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You already take enough credit as it is, at least let me take credit for what I actually do!" Jack told Terry.

"hmmm. Nah" Terry said with a smile. Terriermon then finished the hotdog.

"YOu really just like causing trouble, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Only when its funny!" Terry added.

"Everything is funny to you though" Jack protested.

"Your right!" Terry said, pulling down Jack's bathing suit. He quickly pulled it back up.

"Not funny Terry!"

"It's totally funny!" Terriermon laughed, as he tried to do it again. Jack kept it back up.

"Terry, so help me..." Jack warned him when suddenly, the entire ground shook. "Great, what is interrupting our island vacation now?"

Black Spikes then emerged from the ground, as a beam of energy hit right in front of Jack. Jack quickly recognized him as Alphamon. "DigiDestined, there is not much time, an evil force plans to take over your world. You must not...".

It got interrupted by a black spike piercing through the image, before then turning into a Digimon itself, BlackSorcermon. "Spike Barrage!"

Jack and Terriermon jumped out of the way. "What's the plan?"

"I left my Digivice and Modify cards back at the cabin! This is up to us!" Jack told him.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Emberfire!"

Jack and Terry's combined attacks knocked the evil Digimon back, but it was not out yet. It launched another round of attacks, but instead of them, it was at some children nearby. Jack quickly knocked them all out of the way, but soon found that BlackSorcermon was behind him. "Hex of Doom!"

"Ahhh!" Jack yelled, falling to the ground.

"You shall not interrupt the plans of my master!" BlackSorcermon announced.

"Maybe not alone, but we can beat you alone!" Jack yelled. "Terry, its combo time!"

"Jack Hammer!" "Terrier Tornado!"

Jack swung the hammer around as Terriermon jumped onto it, causing him to propel right at BlackSorcermon at a speed that he failed to dodge from. Terriermon hit him direcrly, bringing BlackSorcermon down. As the data began to reconfigure, instead of becoming a Digi-Egg, it started to regenerate. Realizing this, the two quickly ran back towards the hotel cabin, as more black spikes shot out of the ground. As they made it, Jack quickly grabbed his Digivice, Clothes, and modify cards.

As he got all of his stuff together, BlackSorcermon burst in through the door, having regenerated. Jack took out a modify card.

====Digi-Modify! Power Activate!====

"Bunny Blast!"

Terriermon blasted the digimon back, but then a BlackAgumon and VenomPalmon, which was like a regular palmon only darker shade of green and purple, as well as having some poisonous thorns. "I don't think these are real Digimon Terry!"

"Agreed! They are cheap knockoffs!"

"We need to find the others, and sort this mess out! We cant fight an enemy that keeps regenerating, nor normally! We need the others!" Jack told him, as he turned towards the hotel cabin's computer. "DigiPort, open!"

"DigiPort, denied".

"What!?"

"Did you think I would let you into the Digital World that easily?" the voice replied. "I don't think so! I am Omegamon! I am your end!"

"Terry, hold them off, I have an idea!" Jack mentioned, begining to program a DigiPort re-direct to another location in the real world. A place Omegamon could not block. Terriermon kept holding off the other False Digimon, but they were starting to get through.

"I cant hold out much longer!"

"Well, I just finished! Ready Terry?!"

"Ready!"

"DIgiPort, Open!"

They then got sucked into the Digiport, and towards a very specific person's computer.

* * *

Ty and Eric just got home, when Ty noticed the computer was on. "Calumon, did you leave the computer on?"

As they all approached, Jack and Terriermon fell out of the computer and onto all of them all. "Hey Ty. Eric".

"Jack" Ty managed to say. "Please get off us".

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

(For the record, yes this is essentially a fanfic version of a Digimon Movie) (also, please keep in mind you may/will be lost unless you read at least a good part of the original Digi-Guardians story: s/11052554/1/Digimon-Digi-Guardians (Wont let me post the whole link, just put that after the .net part))

"We need to contact everyone we can right now!" Jack mentioned.

"I am trying Miko and Joshua, but neither of them are answering!" Eric mentioned.

"I think they said something about the movie theater. In that case, we will never reach them in time!" DemiDevimon reminded them.

"What about CK, Lilian, and Kyo?"

"CK and Kyo are in the digital world, helping rebuild one of the villages destroyed by GeneOlypimon. Though knowing them, they probably got sidetracked. Lilian went to study and turned off her phone, she is getting into college extremely early".

"What? She is only like, a year or two older then me!" Jack said, annoyed.

"YOu don't even go to school anymore!"

"Well, technically, according to any digital database, I am" Jack said with a smile.

"Lucky" Ty mentioned. "Wait, I got Daisy on the phone! Daisy, check your computer! Jack is going to set up a link...and yes, he said to tell you he said hi".

"I did?" Jack asked.

"Just go with it".

Jack worked up a link between the D-Links, which was the name they finally agreed upon for their Digivice model, and their computers, so they could talk real time.

When the camera turned on, Patamon's face was looking right into it. "Hi guys! Jack, your back! Why did you bring bad news with you though".

"I am not the source of bad news!" Jack yelled. "ANyways, lets focus".

"Yeah, what is going on anyways?"

"An evil Digimon who apparently is named Omegamon is out to take over both this world and the Digital world".

"What? Didn't Omegamon save us from Diaboramon though?"

"THat was Omnimon. Omegamon is different. He is like, the Anti-Alphamon" Jack told them. "Now, we need to find out where he is hiding, and stop us. He is trying to keep us out of the Digital World, so my bet he is hiding either here, or a place between dimensions...of course! Transfer Station!"

"What is transfer station?" Daisy asked.

"Its a place that sort of works as a station inbetween dimensions...that must be where Alphamon sent the message from! He warned me of this attack right before it happened".

"Alright, well if we cant get there via the Digital World, how will we get there?"

"YOu already gave me the idea Daisy. We will use the internet itself to get to Transfer station. Programming a unique Digiport for all of us to use. It will just be us though. YOu guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"DeltaDigiport, Open!" they yelled as they put their digivices up to the screen.

Suddenly, they were all pulled into the internet, and met up at one spot. HOwever, as they traveled further, black spikes started to shoot through the internet's walls, or whatever they were anyways. "We have trouble incoming!"

"Then there is only one thing we can do! A Pre-emptive Digivolution!"

====Terriermon digivolves to...Gargomon!====

====Calumon digivolves to...Dancromon!====

====Patamon digivolves to...Angemon!====

====DemiDevimon digivolves to...DeviSoulmon!====

====DigiBonds activate! Digi-Weapons and Armor engage!====

Suddenly, the Black Spikes all started to become dark and evil versions of various Digimon. "They might have numbers, but we can take them!"

"No we cant, they just keep regenerating!" Jack told Ty.

"Are you kidding me? Damnit! THen I guess the only way is to stop it at the source" Daisy replied.

Eric looked behind them. "Well we have a mass of them heading this way from behind us!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Tango Torpedo!"

"Laser Slash!"

The digimon managed to push them back, but they only kept coming. "We need to move faster!"

"We need the others!"

"Where are they?!"

"Hey! We are Digi-Guardians! We can do this!" Jack told them as he slashed through one of the Black Spike Digimon, only for its data to begin reconfiguring and healing. "Its just going to be a bit tougher then what we are used to!"

"We are used to fighting a crazed Digimon god!"

"We are used to explosions every five seconds!"

"We are used to outright attacks from super charged Digimon!"

And then all six of them spoke in unison. "And this is going to be tougher then that!?"

"Listen, okay! We will be fine!" Jack told them.

Angemon smashed another digimon in front of them, but it started to reconfigure again as they passed it. "We have to keep moving!"

"How do we keep moving when they are catching up and following us!"

Suddenly, a large barrier emerged from behind them, and kept the hostile Digimon at bay. A Birdramon was there as well, and Kyo was on it. Behind them, Lilian, CK, Priestumon, and Auromon were holding up a barrier that stopped the Black SPike Digimon. "When did you guys get here?"

"Black SPikes are showing up all over the city! When I got home, I found your Delta Digiport. Which you left open, by the way!"

"Oh, oops. What about the others?"

"We got your message, but you had already left, so Lilian called and filled us in on what she knew. Now, you guys go and finish this! We will hold this part!" Kyo mentioned. "I will cover their backs while they keep the barrier up!"

"Right!" Jack mentioned. "Thanks for the assist! Now all we need is Miko and Joshua!"

"Movies!"

"Right...okay, well maybe we will get lucky!"

* * *

"I told you it would be a great movie!"

"No, I told you!" Gatomon told Wizardmon.

"Wow, sometimes they bicker more then we do" Joshua mentioned as a joke.

The moment was interrupted though, by various Black Spikes bursting out of the ground. One then became a Digimon before their very eyes. "Oh, well this is new".

"Digivolve?" Miko asked.

"Digivolve" Gatomon agreed.

====Gatomon Digivolves to...Angewomon!====

====Wizardmon Digivolves to...Mistymon!====

Suddenly, ten of the spikes then broke out into one another, forming BlackWarGreymon. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Is Jack back or something!?"

"Wait, you think he is back?" Miko asked.

"There is collosal amounts of trouble. Anyways, lets just focus on the issue of BlackWarGreymon. Where is everyone else anyways?" Joshua asked.

Miko then checked her phone. "Oh, we have two new messages".

After listening to those messages, they finally learned what was going on. "So he is back then".

"I swear if you ask him out on a date...".

"Hey! I can wait a while first" Miko said, blushing slightly. BlackWarGreymon then tried to attack them, but they dodged it. "So, I guess while they go to this Transfer Station, we are going to have to hold down the fort here".

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Celestial Shield!"

Angewomon looked over to Miko. "If its true, and these Digimon only regenerate if you try to destroy them...then we are stuck with BlackWarGreymon until they succeed".

Miko shook her head. "Just great".

* * *

Jack and the others kept going. "Really glad your brother and sister decided to show up with Kyo Ty. Without that posse chasing us, we have a much better chance of getting to Transfer Station now".

"Jack, I have a question" Calumon mentioned. "If he just wants the human and Digital world and is already infecting it, why is he infecting the internet to?"

"Good question" Jack replied. "I can think of only one reason. He plans to use the weak dimensional barriers between internets to infect other human and digital worlds. That would be the easiest thing to do, especially at Transfer station. He is using the same way I have been getting around investigating the Human-Digimon Hybrid phenomenon. Which can only mean one thing...he is tracing my steps. He is after the Digital Core".

"Wait! What would happen if this...Omega Contaigen, or whatever it is, made it to the Digital Core?"

"Every Digital World that ever existed would be infected" Jack told them. "And then every human world. We have to stop this!"

Suddenly, four very large Black Spikes burst through the datawalls. They all combined, and became BlackAzulongmon.

"We got a dragon behind us!" Gargomon yelled.

"I noticed that Terry!" Jack replied. "Just keep running!"

"Technically, we are flying" Terry mentioned.

Jack scowled at him. "Now is not the time for corrections!"

BlackAzulongmon was gaining on them, and fast. "Well, then how about an escape plan?"

"I have one idea...everyone get ready and grab on!" Jack yelled.

"Wait, you are not thinking of..." Ty mentioned as Jack took out a modify card.

====Digi-Modify! Imperdramon Dragon Modes Wings and Jets!====

They then started rocketing ahead, towards their destination...and Omegamon and Alphamon.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for taking so long for the update, but I have been extremely busy lately)(Also, to clarify some questions, I checked the Digimon Wiki. Omegamon and Omnimon are two different entities. Omegamon does not even have a wiki page, so its likely it does not actually exist)

"So, we do have a plan other then charge forward. Right?" Ty asked, as he and Dancromon barely hung on. "Also, this modify card needs stabilizers!"

"We can BIomerge Digivolve, right? After all, we are not in the physical world anymore" Eric mentioned.

"Yeah, because you know, all of us here can Biomerge" Jack reminded him. "And without the others, I wont be able to use Omni-Digivolution".

"So we only have three powerhouses. Jack, you think you can manage the strength to Digivolve high enough?"

"I have the energy for something, but I don't know if I will be able to get high enough yet!" Jack yelled. "Just keep moving!"

Suddenly, more Black Spikes penetrated the walls of the internet. "How close are we?"

"This is not an exact science!"

"Well then, how will we know when it gets close?"

Suddenly, a large beam of light shoots out towards them, but passes them, acting more like a guide. "That is how..."

Suddenly, Black Spikes began popping out of everywhere, clearly trying to block their path as well as stab them. Additionally, BlackRapidmon got in their way. "What now?"

"Now, me and Terry roll into action. Ready Terry?"

"Ready!"

====Gargomon digivolves to...Rapidmon!====

"Go for it Rapidmon!" Jack yelled. "I have your right!"

"Got it! You sure about this though?" Terry asked.

"Its the only way! Now, lets show them our new combo move!" Jack yelled, as he climbed into the right cannon. "Now!"

"Combo Move! Rapid Jack Rocket Fire!" Terry yelled, and fired Jack right at it. Jack then used his Jack Hammer attack to smash in BlackRapidmon's face at a high speed and smash the Back Spire Barrier in front of them. Rapidmon picked him up as they kept moving forward.

Ty and the others caught up as well. "Nice one!"

More Black Spikes penetrated the walls, and the ones that did not try to impale them simply turned into Digimon. However, that is when they saw the Dimensional Gate to Transfer Station. Immediately though, Black Spikes began to start blockading the entrance.

"Dancromon! Get ready!" Ty said, as he took out a modify card.

====Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!====

Jack, Ty, Rapidmon, and Dancromon all made it into the station. THere were Black Spikes everywhere, and quite a few of them seem to be connected to some sort of Black Crystal Sphere in the middle of the air that seemed to be made out of the Black Spikes. "Well, what now?"

"The others will just have to stand their ground and keep anyone else from entering".

"Now you die! Fatal Cannon!" a voice called out. Everyone quickly dodged. Jack and Ty looked over, and it was Omegamon. "No one can defeat me, for I am Omegamon! The Ultimate Ruler of all Digital Worlds!"

"I don't think so!" Ty said. "Jack, you ready?"

"No, there are not enough people here for me to be able to Omni-Digivolve. Its up to you Ty!"

"Alright then!" Ty yelled. "Biomerge Digivolution Activate!"

====Ty and Calumon Biomerge Digivolve to...LordMusidramon!====

LordMusidramon fired off some attacks at Omegamon, but it seemed to only be partially affected. "What the...how strong is he?"

Jack and Rapidmon began trying to free Alphamon. "Just keep him busy!"

"There is no point! You have to Biomerge to break these Black Spike Shackles" Alphamon told them.

"I cant!" Jack told him. "If I do it, I will die. And I cant die yet, not with what is coming".

"Ah yes...the Digimon Human Hybrid Phenomenon. You are one of them?" Alphamon asked.

"You know about them?" Jack asked. "Anyways. Yes, I am. Please, I need you to tell me everything you know".

"Only that you posess more power then you realize. You are right, you cannot Omni-Digivolve...but you can BIomerge".

"It will kill me though!" Jack told him. "And if I die, everything I have learned will be lost!"

"No, there is a way you can do it without dying...remember what MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon did?"

"Yeah, they DNA Digivolved...why?"

"YOu have done Omni-Digivolving, using every Digivolution at once. This is just a weaker form of that...you must...DNA BIOMERGE DIGIVOLVE!"

Jack felt both stupidity and shock. Alphamon was right, and Jack should have thought of that ages ago. "Of course! Its brilliant! Ready Terry!?"

"Ready! Lets finally do this!" Terry yelled as Jack took out his Digivice and held it to his chest.

Jack started to think loudly to himself, and the Digibond between him and Terry strengthened so hard that he, Terry, and even Ty and Calumon, could hear each other's thoughts. "Mom. I know you are out there. I have seen you. So please, let this Alphamon be true. Let my realization be right. This might still kill me...but I am relying on the strength my friends give me, and the strength you have given me mom, to make this true. To let me save the world not just today, but when Hybrid Phenomenon reaches the conflict situation, be there to help my friends as well. GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED!"

Suddenly, his Digivice began to glow with powerful light that engulfed both him and Terry. Terry degenerated back to Terriermon right before this happened.

====Jack AND Terriermon DNA Biomerge Digivolution Activate! Digimon-Human Hybridization Super Ultimate Power Unleash!====

Suddenly, Jack and Terry flew up into the hair, back to back, as bolts of energy pulled them closer together. Terry's energy then combined with Jack, and the DNA Biomerge began. They flew apart and then looped around, turning into bolts of pure energy before Jack's energy form split into two and went up and down, before turning back and all of them colliding into each other. A human figure appeared, but Terry's energy added to it. It was like Gogglemon, except it had Terriermon's ears, Gargoblasters around each hand, and along with the goggles ther was a visor. On his shoulders were Quad-Rocket launchers, and on his back was a jetpack and a laser cannon. Additionally, this version had extra green armor that provided additional protection, and the Crest of Hope was anywhere it could possibly be that made sense. They became...

"GargoGogglemon!" they announced. "Now, lets break these binds! EmberBlaster!"

GargoGogglemon broke the binds holding Alphamon as LordMusidramon flew back to assist them. "Jack! Why! Didn't you say this would kill you!?"

"Normal Biomerge Digivolution would, but there is also this thing called DNA Digivolution, where two Digimon combine to make a more powerful one. My human part makes that normally impossible, just like my Digimon part makes Biomerge normally impossible. But, because I am capable of Omni-Digivolution, I instead used a weaker form of that. I couldn't Omni-Digivolve because we do not have enough Crests, but I used a lot less Digivolutions for this. I just combined the two I normally could not use in Omni-Digivolution, Biomerge and DNA Digivolution, to DNA Biomerge Digivolve..." Jack told him.

"Right, so by doing that, your human form and Digimon form fused at the same time, so it wont rip you apart because DNA Digivolving will seperate the Digimon half when its done and BIomerge will seperate the human half! And since you did them both at the same time, they will both be undone at the same time, allowing you to safely reform without risk!" Ty realized.

"Woah. I would expect that from someone like Lilian. YOu caught on quick" Jack said with a smile. "YOu just might lead your own group of Digi-Guardians eventually with that kind of intuition".

"YOu dare ignore me!" Omegamon yelled. "Omegebeam!"

Omegamon fired off his Omegabeam attack, but Alphamon countered it with his Alphashield technique. "Alright, LordMusidramon, Alphamon. How about we show him that no one goes around and messes with our world, or anyone elses, so easily!"

"Alright! Orchestra Overload!" LordMusidramon yelled.

"Gargorockets!" Jack added.

"Royal Slash!" Alphamon shouted.

Their combined attacks all hit at once, and did serious damage. The damage was so great, the Black Spikes in the room all shattered. Omegamon was still standing though. "You think...you can beat me again!?"

"Again" Jack asked, as Omegamon suddenly became some sort of shadow creature, with a shifting form. "Wait...those are the Digi-Shadows that GeneOlypimon used to corrupted ten people into DigiDarkened!"

"That is right! They are made from my shadow too! They are my will, and I will not be denied again!" the voice shouted. "For I am the Grand Creator!"

Suddenly, the shadows reformed into some sort of Shadow version of GeneOlypimon. "Using the remaining Black Spikes, I shall form myself into my most powerful form! GeneOlypimon Chaos Mode!"

"We don't have the power to take that on!" Alphamon shouted. "We have to bind him using the power from the remaining Digilord rings you all collected!"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I will need to take considerable power from the Crests too. Eventually, the objects may regain their power, but for now, it is the only way. From here, I can connect to all those others. Are you all ready?"

"Ready!" GargoGogglemon said.

"Ready!" LordMusidramon repeated.

"No! I wont make it easy on you!" GeneOlypimon Chaos Mode yelled, but before he could, seven beams of light came from various entrances and exits in Transfer Station and hit GeneOlypimon CM. Two more came out from GargoGogglemon and LordMusidramon. The power from all the objects binded his power, and weakened him severely. "No! I am meant to be the god of all worlds! This is impossible! I will not be stopped again!"

GargoGogglemon flew up to his face, and put his blaster so its aimed right inbetween his eyes at point blank. "Just shut up and learn to die with dignity. Gargoblaster!"

Between the power GargoGogglemon had, and the binding power, GeneOlypimon was finished off for good this time. As he was dematerializing, he looked GargoGogglemon in the eye. "How could I possibly lose again? What demons are you?"

"I am not a demon. I am a boy, and his Digimon partner. And you should know one thing. A god does not destroy, he creates. Omega is end, just like Alpha is begin. You could never have been a god the moment you became Omegamon".

"You realize this played into their hand as well" GeneOlypimon spat out in his last moments. "You might have just given them the final step...to Human-Digimon Hybridization. The fusion of a pure Digimon...with a Human-Digimon hybrid...and PS, that is not a real Alphamon..."

As GeneOlypimon completely deconstructed, he looked back towards Alphamon, who was now gone. All of the Black Spikes shattered as well. They all degenerated back into their basic forms, and stood next to each other. "Guys, during the fight. We never detected any Digimon, did we? I mean, GeneOlypimon was not actually a full fledged Digimon, just the shadow of one. But Alphamon?"

"Jack" Ty said. "Everything we went through, all those months ago...you don't think?"

"I think I need to investigate now more then ever..." Jack told him. "And I think you all better start getting ready. Because while we won this battle, I think the war is just beginning. Come on, I think we better talk about some stuff before I go".

 _The end...for now...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you read at least some of Digi-Guardians (the original story) before this, and I think you will enjoy my current project, Digi-Guardians 02, which I am finally getting back to updating, as well! Anyways, thanks for reading! And again, yes, this was essentially the fanfic version of a Digimon Digi-Guardians movie. :3  
_


End file.
